


Lapis Lazuli

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Castiel, M/M, Married Life, No hunting or monsters, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the perfect gift for his husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis Lazuli

He comes across it while going through an internet jaunt, clicking page after page for he had the day off and Cas had to work. Plans had already being made to hang out with his friends, he called Jess and Sam to bug on the phone, even called up Mary to complain how bored he is without Cas around. Sam conveyed a non verbal bitch face by mobile, Jess just snickered, and Mary soothed him by not laughing at him. Whatever. He can easily survive for a few hours without Cas near him. So he ate a big tub of ice cream and surfed the net for weird articles and memes.

When he saw the necklace, he knew immediately that he wanted it for Cas. The blue coloured stones were woven with an intricate design of golden wire that made some of the stones dangle. It also helped that the colour matched the colour of Cas’ eyes that looked so pretty whenever Dean caught them looking at him, had been doing so for the last 8 years in fact. So seeing the necklace, Dean immediately ordered one via express delivery and set to make out dinner even though it was hours still before Cas would come home. He had enough time to make preparation for one of his gourmet meals that Cas appreciated the fuck out of and that Dean enjoyed making and feeding to Cas.

Cas, Cas was beautiful and amazing and wonderful and Dean always thanked god that he got to meet Cas. He first saw Cas at the library, with a green barrette in his hair, teeny earrings, a long skirt that still showed his awkward gait a white shirt that was buttoned up to the neck. And oh, yeah, the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen anyone give. Dean ended up going back there for three months before getting up his nerve to ask Cas out on a date. Cas just smiled gummily and said yes and the rest as they say is the best part of Dean’s history as he himself brags to anyone who would listen, that is all of his friends and family.

So sometimes Cas would dress up in suits and sometimes in frilly summer frocks and at first Dean had a bit of a problem with that, not that Cas wore them but how people seemed to take it upon themselves to point the fact out and laugh at him or pass harsh comments and Cas acted as if they did not hurt sometimes, but made Dean fume, two brawls that ended up in the police stations stand testimony to that. But now, things are better. Dean doesn’t care so long Cas doesn’t and because how supportive Dean has consistently been, Cas stopped paying strangers and what they say that much attention. 

The delivery would be reaching that day itself and Dean hoped it came before Cas reached home as Dean loved giving Cas surprises. Cas already has a pearl choker that Mary gave and a small diamond pendant that Sam and Jess gifted on one of their anniversaries and now this just seemed like the perfect addition to Cas’s collections. One thing that no one else knew was that Dean loved fucking Cas when he was wearing only his necklace and Cas seemed to be equally fond of being fucked the same. 

Dean made loaf from scratch, a thick soup and a crisp salad. And when Cas reached home, he was welcomed by a husband who had gone stir crazy in their absence with soft kissed, dinner and a lovely gift and Cas just smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling and thanking god that he found Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (I tried to find the necklace I mentioned but couldn't find it again so sorry about that)


End file.
